Yu-Gi-Oh! 5dXal Black and White!
by musicaltigresa
Summary: Hey guys! So, I decided to try this kind of story because the other stories I ve seen of this kind aren t that great so. What would happen if all of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, including ZEXAL, got transported to the Pokemon world? This story will have yaoi hints and couples. DON T LIKE, DON T READ! Please review and like! Hope you enjoy!


Chapter 1: New Friends, New Creatures, and a New World! Pt. 1

**A/N: musicaltigresa: Hey guys!**

**Katrina: (on this site looking up Pok****ẽ****mon and all four Yu-Gi-Oh! Series crossover stories) Jeez, there aren`t many Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and Pok****ẽ****mon crossover stories. The ones on here are either too short or don`t have Pok****ẽ****mon in it at all! X(**

**m.t.: I know, that`s why I`m taking a crack at it. Also, just as the title implores, it`s not just ZEXAL in this story. It`s DM, GX, 5ds, and ZEXAL along with Pok****ẽ****mon. Also, this story takes place during Black and White and ends in Rival Destinies, but I`m not saying when. Also, this is right after Bonds Beyond Time so Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei will know each other.**

**Yuma, Jaden, Alito, and Ash: (really excited) C`mon, start the story already!**

**m.t.: Alright, alright! Yugi, can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Yugi: Sure, musicaltigresa does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, or Pok****ẽ****mon. She only owns her OC Katrina the Cat.**

**m.t.: Thanks Yugi! Now on with the story!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**P.S.: Yes there will be yaoi in this story, but it will be hinted at first but the ones I have in mind will get together near the end. The shippings will be revealed this chapter in almost clear hints. Don`t like yaoi, don`t read it! XD**

**/Domino City/ Normal P.O.V.**

"Go, Dark Magician! Attack Flame Swordsman with Dark Magic Attack!", a voice yelled from the streets of Domino City. A duel had just ended after the attack was made. The duelist who had lost had been none other than Joey Wheeler, a friend of the duelist who had just won. That duelist was none other than Yugi Moto, or in this case, Yami, the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle. The rest of the group was standingon the sidelines and had been watching the duel since it had begun. They included Tẽa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, Serenity Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and the Kaiba brothers Mokuba and Seto. It had been Tea`s idea to invite Mai, Mokuba, and Kaiba to watch the duel. Mai came instantly when she heard Joey was dueling. Mokuba wanted to go but Kaiba refused to go but Mokuba changed his mind. " That was a good duel, Joey. Your dueling skills are very much improving.", Yami said as he walked over to his friend as the holograms faded. " Thanks Yug`, that means a lot to me.", Joey said as he stood back up. " That was a great duel you guys.", Tẽa said as she and the others, minus Kaiba, walked up to the two duelists. " Thanks, Tẽa.", Joey said while smiling widely. While the group was congratulating the two, nobody noticed the light blush on Kaiba`s face. `_Why is the pup`s smile so damn cute?!',_ he practically screamed in his mind. During the congratulating, Yugi`s spirit form appeared beside his darker half. Yami sensed his lighter half and looked in his direction and saw a troubled look on his face. ` Yugi, what`s wrong?', Yami asked through the mind link. ` Something doesn`t feel right. It feels like something is going to happen', Yugi said as the look on his face grew more troubled than before. Yami was confused by what he said. ` Are you sure it`s not just the aftereffect of Battle City?', Yami asked. ` I`m definitely sure, Yami.', Yugi replied back. While the duo were talking, Mokuba had noticed that there was a multi-colored portal behind the two duelists. " Hey guys! Take a look at that por-!", Mokuba started to say but got cut off when two familiar faces came running by. Yami recognized the two immediately. " Marik?! Bakura?! What are you two doing here?!", he shouted as they ran past, but stopped when they heard their names. " Oh, hello Pharaoh.", Bakura said with false kindness. Marik glared at Bakura and he shut up. " Sorry about that, Pharaoh. He`s still trying to be nice and not be a thief like in his past life.", Marik said nervously. " That`s alright, but what are you doing here?", Yami asked them. " Oh! We`re here because Ishizu said that even without the Millenium Necklace that something`s going to happen, so she sent me to tell you all and while I was coming here I ran into Bakura. I told him what Ishizu said and he decided to come with me.", Marik said. Bakura looked off to the side and saw the portal behind everyone. " Looks like something _has _happened, Marik.", Bakura said pointing towards the portal. Everyone looked to where he was pointing and saw the portal. " Where do you think it takes someone?", Tẽa asked fearfully. " We won`t know until we try.", Mai said. " I don`t know…", Joey said uncertain. After he said that, the portal started to draw them in. " Uh-oh!", everyone shouted. Everyone started to grab for something to keep them from the portal. Serenity grabbed the branch of a tree but it wasn`t enough and she was sucked into the portal. " SERENITY!", Joey yelled as he ran into the portal after his sister. " JOEY! Don`t do something so foolish!", Yami yelled after his friend. But it was too late. Joey was already through the portal. Everyone was so shocked by Joey`s action that their grip on the trees or poles loosened and they too were sucked in. After everyone was through the portal, it closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**/ Duel Academy Island: Crowler`s Classroom/ Normal P.O.V.**

"Jaden, Jaden, JADEN!", a voice shouted and woke up the slifer red student. " *yawn* Jeez, Sy! You don`t have to be so loud!", Jaden complained as he put his hands to his ears. " Sorry, Jay, but this is serious!", Syrus said in a serious tone. Jaden looked at his friend curiously. " Jesse said that when you woke up that you need to head for the Gym. He said that some sort of portal opened and he wants you to help investigate it.", Syrus said. Jaden perked up and, literally, jumped out of his seat. " Well if Jesse`s asked me to investigate this, then I guess I should go!", Jaden said as he ran out the door and down the hall. Syrus sighed and ran after his friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**/ Duel Academy Island: Gym/ Normal P.O.V.**

When Jaden and Syrus arrived in the Gym, they saw that all of their friends were there. " Hey, Jay!, Hi Syrus!", a voice yelled. Jaden and Syrus looked to the direction of the voice and saw none other than Jesse Anderson coming over to them. " Hey, Jesse! So where is that portal you were talking about?", Jaden asked the blunette. While he said that, the spirits of Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle appeared and started to play-fight. The two duelists laughed at their spirits as they noticed them, while Syrus looked on confused. Once they regained their composure, they went back to the topic at hand. " That portal is over there.", Jesse said as he pointed to his right. Jaden looked in the direction he was pointing and saw a multicolored portal on the wall. " I wonder where it leads to.", Hassleberry said while tilting his head to the side. " I do too, mate. But I don`t think you should go through.", Jim said, Shirley the Crocodile squirming on his back in agreement. " Jim`s right, I don`t trust it one bit.", Axel said, scowling at the portal. Alexis and Blair nodded in agreement at Axel`s statement. Bastion, however, wasn`t as negative. " Like I was saying, you never know if it`s safe or not. But I think we should investigate the other side of this portal.", Bastion said, eyeing the portal curiously. Jaden ran up to them and looked at the portal himself. " It doesn`t look that bad.", Jaden said after looking it over. "Oh! Hey Sargent! When did you get here?", Hassleberry asked. Before Jaden could answer, Yubel appeared next to him in spirit form. " Yubel, is there something wrong?", Jaden asked. " Something`s not right with that portal, Jaden.", Yubel replied. Before Jaden could say another word, the portal started to draw the group in. Before the portal drew the whole group in, Chazz came running in and shouted," What the hell is going on?!" But before he had time to react, he was too, drawn into the portal. Soon everyone was drawn in and the portal closed and disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: musicaltigresa: I`ll stop there.**

**Yugi: Hey, what happened to my friends and Jaden and his friends?**

**Katrina: Also, when will I get in this story?**

**m.t.: You`ll find out soon enough. Next chapter will have Yusei and Yuma`s friends appearing.**

**Kite: Why not this chapter?**

**m.t.: Because not only is this chapter **_**really**_** long, but it`s almost 10:00 p.m. here. I also have school tomorrow. :(**

**Katrina: She`s really not happy about that, neither am I. TT-TT**

**m.t.: Cilan, can you end the chapter? I`m too sad to do it. TT-TT**

**Cilan: Sure. The next chapter is titled:**

**New Friends, New Creatures, and a New World Pt. 2**

**Everyone: Don`t `ya dare miss it! See you next time! Please review!**


End file.
